vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-2117
Summary SCP-2117 is an anomalous spacecraft that was formerly in possession of the Foundation, before it was hijacked and used by the Black Rabbit Company to combat and eventually defeat the Overseers, leaving the Foundation and the World to be free of their influence and eventually reform themselves. Decades later, the ship was rediscovered by the current Foundation in a state of disrepair, with the originally Black Rabbit Company group members being separated and on the verge of death. With the help of a Mobile Task Force, the group would be reunited and allowed to become Class E personnel in exchange for giving the ship back into the hands of the new Foundation. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, up to Low 2-C with Over Maximum and the Grand Wave Motion Cannon Name: SCP-2117, The SCPS Solidarity, Often Shortened to 'Solidarity', The Daitaihomaru (By The Black Rabbit Company) Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Several billion years (Predates life on Earth) Classification: Anomalous Spacecraft Wielders: The Overseers, The Black Rabbit Company, The SCP Foundation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 3), Power Nullification (Has access to a number of Scrantron Reality Anchors, which can nullify the abilities of reality warpers), Regeneration (High-Low) (Able to regenerate its hull constantly, even as it vaporizes), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Able to create holes in and fold/bend space to bypass distance, as well as to bypass other spatial attacks), Inter-dimensional Teleportation, Duplication (Can summon hundreds of Solidarities from different universes to fight enemies), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Danmaku (Its weapons systems are capable of producing enough projectiles to combat entire fleets of ships and swarms of drones), Black Hole Creation (Created temporary singularities that demonstrated spaghettification), Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can broadcast anomalous ideas that can wipe memories and induce sleep), Limited Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Has a propulsion system described as "higher dimensional"), Resistance to extreme temperatures, Space-Time Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Unaffected by the folding of space from an Overseer, as well as the breakdown of universal constants such as the speed of light. Passed through several singularities while fighting the last Overseer) Attack Potency: Moon level with most projectiles (Solidarity's initial battle with the Overseers obliterated the entire Moon, and it caused the surface of it to cave in with a single warning shot), up to Universe level+ with Over Maximum and the Grand Wave Motion Cannon (One-Shotted an Overseer who withstood being at the epicenter of a Big Bang, which generated both space and time. Its regular attacks were able to harm said Overseer once they had vastly overclocked the Ship's systems) Speed: Infinite (Reacted to and eventually out-sped the creation of space and time from a Big Bang, which was stated multiple times to have moved at infinite speed) Durability: Universe level+ (Flew into the epicenter of an explosion equivalent to a Big Bang, which was creating both space and time, while only receiving damage to its hull) Range: Interplanetary, although it can bypass distances with spatial folding Weaknesses: Many of the ship's weapons are disorganized and are hard to properly control and coordinate without sufficiently high intelligence. Others Notable Victories: Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) Superboy's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Base Superboy was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Spaceships Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Machines Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Technopaths Category:Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2